


Ice Skating, Mistletoes & Crushes

by xXSaturnXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSaturnXx/pseuds/xXSaturnXx
Summary: Spamano Christmas storyIce Skating, mistletoes & crushes.Lovino has a crush on Antonio, finding him unapproachable until they kind of crush into each other on the ice.





	Ice Skating, Mistletoes & Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So I hope you all have nice days with all your beloved ones :)
> 
> I´m not totally sure what to think of this, but i was so into the idea so i wrote it nevertheless and it was fun!
> 
> Have fun!

I sat in class and was bored out of my mind while the rest of the class was kind of exited. Reason for that excitement was the last day of school before Christmas. And this day happened to be tomorrow. So our teacher just allowed us to do something fun. Right now there was a big discussion about what to do and we had a list of possible activities. Now everybody had to vote. And since my name was at the end of the alphabet… it´s Vargas for your information… I had to vote last. And right now it was a tie between ice skating and going to the movies. So naturally everybody was now staring at me, which made me uncomfortable. Like really uncomfortable. There was especially one pair of eyes that made my blood burn and I was so sure I was blushing at the very moment. It belonged to a very handsome boy. The Name was Antonio. He was a stud and very popular… and kind of scary. He had a reputation together with his two best friends to be a bad guy. I never saw him smile, just grinning with his friends. If they were not there he was mostly alone and silent but his radiant green eyes were always watching. And right now they were piercing trough me. What did he want from me?? I blinked a bit. Why should I care? I did not even remember what he voted for. I looked away as I said. “Ice skating”  
Sure there was half of class happy and half of the class groaning. As I looked up again He hand his head on the table, as if he was asleep…. Well ok.  
Next day we met up directly in front of the ice skating hall. Normally I was way too late but since the bus schedule was so bad I would be there either a half hour to early or too late. So I choose to be early… it would make less fuss. And I was there first… together with …well him. He stood there, leaning against the wall, his mouth covered with a thick scarf, his eyes half closed. It almost seemed like he could fall asleep in the next second. He was so beautiful… needless to say that I had a crush on him right? But I also thought he was a big asshole, so it would be a crush and nothing more. I acted as I did not see him and waited in front of the hall.  
I stood there for an awkward minute. I could not walk by because he had already seen me, but I also did not want to start a conversation or whatever… So I just nodded then he nodded slightly and I leaned against the wall two meters away from him.  
Well yeah… that was a lot more awkward actually, since I could not help myself but peaking at him from the corner of my eyes from time to time. Was it just my bad luck that he did the same and our view met oh so often, just for the two of us to look away fast again? A few minutes later his “friends” joined and the awkward silence was gone. They directly demanded all of his attention. I took the opportunity to escape notice and let my face sink deeper into the depths of my scarf.  
Eventually the rest of the class arrived and we entered the hall. It was an endless mess until everybody got their rented ice skates and was ready to skate. I lost sight of Antonio, but I somehow kept looking after him. There was this strange feeling, which I could not place and I kind of wanted to go home. But since we were already here I decided to at least enjoy a bit of ice skating.  
I felt free as soon as I set one foot on the ice. I was not a professional but during summer I would use my inline skates to get to school, so I at least was somehow comfortable with ice skating. It was a nice feeling to gain speed and rush over the ice as if it was nothing, after a few rounds I even managed to skate a bit backwards.  
My cheeks began feeling really cold but due to the movement the rest of my body was warm. I adjusted my scarf around my neck so it would cover my lips as well. It was a pretty nice feeling.  
I let my eyes wander over the crowd, most of them skating while holding hands with some other people and building little chains. Then there were the “real” skaters, which moved on the ice as if it was the street. That looked kind of funny. A combination of coolness paired with the grace of ice skates. One guy in our class was extraordinary “talented” at this. He was tall, had silver hair and reddish eyes, and he just had cut me to make a sharp stop. The blades of his ice skates scraped some ice and sprinkled it all over his other friend. It was that strange blonde one who always dressed way too good for the occasion. That was probably also the reason he did not find that funny one bit and began chasing the red eyes guy.  
My eyes followed them a second and them back to the board. Antonio was just standing there in ice skates, leaning against the board, also following his friends with his eyes. He looked pretty cool with his black coat. The strange black plush earflaps he suddenly wore did in fact not destroy the picture. It somehow added to his aura. He looked kind of bored but his hands seemed to tense up as his friends rushed back to him in full speed.  
The blonde… I think Francis was his name made a dramatic gesture and screamed that Antonio should save him. He grabbed his arms but with the speed he just dragged the other onto the ice. I had almost passed them and could see Antonio’s eyes widen as he was not in touch with the board anymore. Since the other guy… uhm… Gilbert was rushing to them, Francis let go of Antonio, since he seemed to be no help and hurried away.  
I followed the two of them with my eyes and wanted to speed up a bit to pass them before I could get involved but I suddenly felt something grab the back of my jacket. I was so surprised I almost hit the ground.  
“What the…”, I exclaimed and struggled a bit to keep my balance. Then I turned and was even more surprised. The one holding onto my jacked was… Antonio! He had his eyes squeezed shut. All his coolness was gone. He actually looked pretty scarred; he even bit his lips a bit. As he felt that we stood stable again he opened his eyes and they were like bit puppy eyes looking up at me (he was a bit hunched down).  
As our eyes met there was suddenly a spark rushing through me. I wanted to say something mean and shake him off but I almost bit my tongue. I could not. Not to these eyes.  
“…Sorry”, he suddenly mumbled. In my memories his voice had sounded different. It was still deep and melodic but it was not confident at all at the moment. Again I pressed my teeth together, unsure what to do in this situation. All my normal reflexes where somehow switched off. He still did not let go of me, even thought he had said sorry. As I moved a bit he hold onto me even tighter. His legs were strangely twisted, his knees almost touching. Finally I understood. He could not ice skate. I mean… not at all!!  
For a moment I was kind of shocked but then I felt that strange ping inside me again. A new wave of sympathy hit me. I mean I have a massive crush on this guy. He was cool in everything he did. But turns out he was not perfect… not untouchable. And that suddenly made me like him more. But I was not a 100 percent sure that he was just playing with me on behalf of his friends.  
I clicked my tongue in annoyance.  
“Let go of me and I´ll help you back to the side…”, I said slowly. It was amazing to see through his eyes that this on the one hand sounded good but he was dead afraid of letting got. If he was pretending he was a dam good actor. I sighed and raised my arm.  
“Here, hold onto my arm instead.”  
That he followed. Not with both hands at the same time of course. But now I could drag him to the side, he would have to do nothing but stay still.  
I was pretty wrong. As soon as I moved he made a squeaking sound and instead of just staying sill he began struggling with his legs.  
It almost made me fall down again.  
“Stop that, you idiot!”, I hissed as his grip wandered from my arm to the front of my jacket as if he was trying to strangle me.  
“I´m sorry”, he said again, his eyes squeezing shut again.  
I was sure now... he was not playing this. That was going way too far. That guy was really afraid! I sighed again, cursing the all the waves of sympathy that were rushing through me at the moment. Without hesitating I took a hold of his hands and pushed him to stand upright.  
“Just stand normal, don’t bend your knees like that, and don´t hold on to me so tight, I got you see?”, I said and hold up his hands, that were now resting in mine. They were really cold since he had no gloves. I could feel his cold fingers intertwine with mine.  
With a bit of hesitation he followed my commanding tone and as he opened his eyes, we were standing in front of each other (now he was taller than me again). His eyes wandered to our hands and then up to meet my eyes.  
“ok… ok…”, he mumbled as if he was telling himself over and over that the ground would not move below his feet.  
I nodded.  
“Now, just tense up and do NOT move your legs”, I instructed further. As he nodded I slowly skated backwards, so he was sliding forwards. He looked at me in terror as we started to move but then remembered to just tense up and he did just that. Also he looked down at his feet, not believing that he was moving.  
“That’s good…”, I mumbled, not knowing what to do to keep him like this. “…see… you are skating.”  
In the next moment it was me who had trouble standing because his cheeks got slightly red (even more than they were already due to the cold) and a bone crushing smile appeared on his face. It was the first time I saw him smile and I stole my breath away and made my head spin. I could feel my heartbeat speeding up. Good thing he looked down fast again so I could keep a bit of my dignity.  
We really slowly got nearer to the side and he did his best to not make us both fall. I could feel his fingers tighten and untighten in-between mine, even though my gloves. I was kind of endearing… Suddenly I did not want the moment to end. I mean I was close to my crush here…  
With a rush a group of people drove by and made it impossible for us the reach the board near an exit. I slowly continued and just pretended that we still were going for the next exit. It took Antonio half a round to realize that we were not reaching the side. I mean how could he, when his eyes were glued to his feet.  
As he looked up for the first time again he was kind of surprised that we had gone so far already, even though we were really really slow.  
“… yeah I thought, one round and you could tell everybody you actually managed to skate…”, I mumbled finally, also feeling a blush rise in my cheeks. “…and then I would finally have my peace!”  
He blinked a few times with his bright and beautiful eyes, then his expression changed for a split of a second. Soon enough another smile slid across his face.  
“You could teach me a bit, while doing so…?”, he asked, making eye contact with me and making me blush even more.  
I grumbled and looked away. But not too long because he started struggling as soon as he had the feeling I was not concentrated.  
“Hey…you-”, I stumbled over my words as is kept us steady. I actually had to pull him a bit closer to do so. He looked at me with those big eyes. I was confused and enchanted at the same time by this weird mix of helpless and cool.  
“Sooorry…”, he said again, his eyes smiling, even when his lips formed a thin line after the sorry.  
I felt again that my cheeks got very hot. God dammit…  
“What did I tell you about your posture?”, I scold him a bit to blow of some steam.  
He was fast to follow my command and straightened up, to only make me again aware of his actual high. I had trouble to not look into his eager expecting eyes.  
Sighing I adjusted his grip on my hands a bit.  
…  
Wait?  
We were holding hands the whole time?!  
Way to keep your blush up, idiot, I now scold myself.  
“Ready?”, I asked him and as he nodded I slowly stared skating backwards again, so he could follow.  
First he just kind of stood there very stiff and just let himself be pulled by me. He looked at his feet very concentrated and the tip of his tongue stuck out in-between his lips. …it was a f*** cute view together with his plush ear warmers and the messy brown hair that framed his face. Eventually he was steady enough and we already had made half a round so I held his hands a bit tighter. He noticed and looked up at me.  
“And now slowly lift one foot after another to push you forward by yourself”, I explained.  
His brows furred even more and very unsteadily he started to move on his own. His hands again started to tightened and loosen around mine. We were both death silent. He because he was so concentrated and me because I had to do my best to keep us upright.  
As he managed to do two strides without struggling he suddenly looked up and beamed at me with the brightest smile I ever saw in my life. It literally knocked me down.  
… well not exactly but my heart skipped a beat and I was so astonished by it that I lost my balance as well as he did and we stumbled to the ice. I closed my eyes because I was sure I would hit my head on the ice and he would fall upon me. But I felt something warm on the back of my head which stopped my fall. As I opened my eyes I could see that he had wrapped one arm around my head and one around my torso to keep me from falling down so hard. He also had not fallen onto me but on his knees. Outch… that must have hurt.  
“Are you ok..?”, he finally asked, his smile a bit apologizing.  
I blushed again. God… could I at least have another reaction then just blushing to everything he did?  
“Stupid… I should ask you that”, I managed to get out and entangled myself from him. I felt the cold of the ice on my butt and was fast to get on my feet again. He just looked at me as I offered him my hand and I helped him up. He hissed a bit as his knees got up from the ice. Seeing my disgruntled face he let his head fall to the side.  
“Maybe you should guide me to the side”, he suggested very careful, the light in his eyes was dimmed down a bit.  
“Are your knees ok?”, I asked bluntly.  
“Yes no problem, just a bruise”, he answered a bit unsure about my attitude. To be fair, it was pretty hard to read me, yet for someone who did not know me very well.  
“Then we keep going, do you want to learn it or not?”, I asked and looked to the side. I only peaked at him and had to look away fast again because I could see a little spark in his eyes and a slight blush on his face.  
God damit…  
As I looked again I could see by the way his lips moved, that he wanted to say something but good for him he kept it in and just nodded.  
We continued and soon it was completely forgotten that it should have initially just been one round. After he had found his balance on the ice he could actually gain some speed on his own so our hands just loosely clung to each other. One time I actually tried to let them just hover over each other and to let him skate completely on his own but it only was working for a few moments.  
I was comfortable with skating backwards but I could not exactly enjoy it because I had to pay attention all the time to not bump into someone. I felt the itching in my feet to speed up, da a swift move and feel free again. But on the other side, I was there with him… and suddenly something I just had imagined before had become true.  
To distract myself from these thoughts and also from staring at him too much I started to zigzag a bit and just skating on one foot or something like that until I suddenly heard a low voice hum.  
“Born to make history…”  
This was the second time this day I was close to falling down on the ice, face forward.  
I looked very shocked into those very green eyes of the boy in front of me. He… He had just not said that, had he?! He just smiled at me as if it was the most normal thing in the world to know the series the song belonged to.  
“It just was so matching to the moment”, he just commented laughing a bit and once again destroyed my picture of the world.  
I always had watched him from afar and had crushed on him from afar. He had always been so cool but aloof. Now it turned out he could be a complete different person if you got to know him.  
… and the bad thing is, that this was actually a good thing.  
You know what I mean? When you open a present with amazingly cool wrapping just to find something even better inside. I was on the best way to evolve my crush into something more. And that stupid bastard just looked at me smiling and completely clueless over my internal crisis.  
“Don´t you ever dare to compare me to Yurio…”, I just murmured, unsure if that was the right thing to say. As I looked at him again, his happy smile had just turned somewhat smug and the shade of his eyes had dropped a few tones.  
He let go of one of my hand but held the other firmly.  
“I think I want to try it this way”, he said and searched for my eyes. I blinked a bit until I understood than, just nodded while trying not to blush this time and turned around so I was beside him.  
All I could think of as we started moving is that we were just looking like a couple, skating side by side. A laugh and a squeeze of my hand got me out of my thoughts.  
“It´s working”, he laughed with this beautiful voice and looked very keen on us moving very slow and unsteady while beside us some 8 year olds were rushing along. Even though I did not realize it at first, my lips bent up automatically to a smile. If my brother could see this, he would be screaming around. Me smiling. That was rare.  
But Antonio was looking at me so intensely now, his jaw had dropped a little bit. . Why was it so hot in here, even if we were in the ice so suddenly…?  
His mouth closed and he licked his lips before he opened it again as if he wanted to say something.  
“I really like…-“  
In that very moment this two friends hit us like a train.  
“Gotcha!”, the buff one said and took Antonio right into stranglehold.  
“We need him for a moment~”, the blonde said to me and blew me a kiss. Ewww.  
I was just standing there, kind of startled and tried not to fall down. I sighed as I looked after them. Well at least Antonio had gotten good enough so he could hold himself on his feet as he was dragged over the ice.  
My five minutes of dreaming were over. It had been nice five minutes.  
I guess we would never speak again and everything would go back to normal in class. 

As we emerged the ice skating hall is already starting to get dark outside. There was a Christmas market right before the hall and all the light were glimmering. Even though it had been a ok day, even if it got to an end pretty harsh, I felt like going home already. Everybody agreed to drink a punch together and I agreed too. Instead of arguing with them that I would not join it was just easier to “accidently” get lost in the crowd and sneak away.  
That´s what I did.  
As I was almost away I took one look back to make sure no one saw me. When I turned around again I directly bumped into… Antonio.  
Needless to say I blushed on the instant. Not only did I feel embarrassed for being busted but I also off the ice he was back to his incredible cool self again.  
But there was something new to it. He was smiling as soon as he saw me. God and it made him even more mouth-watering…

“Hey…”, I said awkwardly.  
“Hey…”, he answered back and laughed a bit. “I was looking for you.”  
I felt a bit taken aback and on the same time my heart skipped a beat … What would come next? Would he burst my bubble now?  
“I´m kind of tired… I just want to-“  
“I just wanted to thank you for today!”, he beamed and took a step closer. He even led his hand brush over my arm. Well now I was blushing.  
“Even though my friends ruined it in the end… this was really a pitty.”  
“You are welcome…”, I just said just surrendering to my blush.  
He chuckled again and looked up. For some stupid reason I followed his view and blushed even more, as I saw that we were standing right below a mistletoe.  
“Would you accept my thank you?”, he said and his eyes were twinkling, his smile oh so dangerous.  
I just was in tranche… swallowed hard… and then nodded.  
He smile got even brighter and he leaned in and whispered a breathless thank you as he gave me a kiss. It was just a little peck on the lips really but I think I went straight to heaven there.  
“You are very welcome…”, was all I got out after a moment, my head still buzzing. Then I leaned in a bit and kissed him back, it was also just a little butterfly kiss.  
I don´t know where I did found this courage but it felt kind of amazing. And it looked amazing as his eyes went all back to puppy again for the second time this day.  
He again licked his lips and took a deep breath. His hands were still embracing my arms.  
Then he turned around and made that little Japanese high school girl jump. You know with the fist balled in front of your face and your knees touching.  
“Omg I knew it! I had a crush on you since ever, but my friends meant I should not rush it, but you were so nice today so I could not wait and now I´ve got to kiss you! I´m so happy!”, he started rambling and I just stared at him.  
After a moment I felt a smile tugging on my lips and I even had to snort a bit.  
God… that idiot was just perfect.


End file.
